The Adventure Of Elexsis
by midnight moonchild
Summary: Elexsis is a human/Demon who used to life with Jareth underground but after countless arguments she left him to live above. This is the story of how Jareths Wife Lily decides to help them make up After all everyone needed Friends even the Goblin King.


****

The Adventure Of Elexsis

* * *

Disclaimer: This one shot story line is the result of a Role Play session I had with a friend for a lauph anyway the story is like this Elexsis is a young girl who once lived underground with Jareth.

Elexsis is Human/Demon in case you where wandering

Anyway she and Jareth had a bit of a relationship going but unfortunatly after an argument one of many Elexsis ran away from the underground to live aboveground with her step mum.

Elexsis finds that she cant get Jareth out of her head and grows frustrated. Until she gets a visit from Jareth wife Lily.

Elexsis finds it dificult to see Jareth has mooved on and when she finds out he has been watching her she calls his bluff and after a few rash words ends up in the labyrinth once again.

This story is her jearny through the labyrinth and how sometimes the feelings we think we have are not realy what they seem at least for Jareth.

**

* * *

**

Street lights flickered as a young girl strolled down the street on her way home from work whistling a haunting melody.

She turns sharply on her heel "what was that?! The girls eyes narrowed perhaps she was imagining it.

purple eyes shifted to red for a moment as they narrowed watching the girl as she walked down the street "found you" a soft voice hissed.

Elexsis sighed as she reached her bedroom and picks up the crystal on her nightstand.

"Why do my thoughts dwell on that blonde son of a bitch." She sighed sitting on the edge of her bed as she watched moonlight reflect off the crystal onto the walls.

"because you realise now, That you hurt him with your actions that's why" a strong yet feminine voice echoed in the room before a tall women with black hair and ever shifting eyes stepped from the shadows, her eye teeth glinted in the moonlight in a grin as the girl jumped back in surprise.

"Let me guess, another women that Jareth pissed off" Elexsis chuckled bitterly "I made the mistake of trusting him I wont again." she growled at the women before her.

"how presumptuous of you child." The woman hissed. "I happen to be his wife." she growled taking another step towards the girl menacingly.

Elexsis glanced at the crystal as familiar face appeared in its depths "Holy crap!" the girl gasped as the crystal slipped from her fingers and fell on the floor with a thud. "he's creepy and anyone related to him is also creepy! he treated me like a pawn, called me his possession, and you... you married him?" the girl squeaked in disbelief.

"I can handle his possessive nature unlike you." the woman looked down on her for a moment "you ran before you got to know him. He is a king in the underground certain things are expected of him." The women sighed "I cant expect you to understand you have not known him as long as I." The women smiled slightly.

Elexsis looked at the crystal on the floor and sees Jareth inside it. "Look goblin boy,

if your going to watch me, you might as well show yourself you coward!" Elexsis growled kicking the crystal.

"As you wish" came a deep voice from behind the women the girl gasped as he stepped from behind the women his hand sliding over the women's shoulder as he did so.

"lily have you been harassing this girl" the goblin king chuckled. "perhaps a little" lily chuckled.

Elexsis growled and grabbed Jareth by his high collar "I could kill you where you stand!!" she growled feeling her anger rise.

"As could I." lily's eyes flashed red and she gnashed her teeth at the girl forcing her to release Jareth and take a fearful step back.

"now now lily." Jareth grinned "lets not be to hasty".

"I wouldn't worry lily, He's dealt with my anger before." the girl said with a roll of her eyes.

"ill bet he has." lily growled glairing at Jareth who simply shrugged. "I seem to have that effect on women." Jareth chuckled.

Elexsis turned towards Jareth then "So what's with watching me? I didn't say I wish and I sure as hell didn't summon you." She spat venomously.

"Just checking in on you. You have been exposed to the magic of the labyrinth after all" Jareth folded his arms in front of him then a serous look on his features.

"certain undesirables might want that magic to get information on my Kingdome" Jareth sighed in irritation.

"You mean this" Elexsis said with a wave of her hand making a crystal appear.

"Among other things." Lily muttered under her breath coursing Jareth to raise an eyebrow with a grin

_(Jalousie are we) _Jareth said in his thoughts directing them at lily who growled for a moment.

(hardly after all its me who warms your bed among other things my king) lily grinned sending him her reply

Jareth grinned wolfishly before returning his attention to Amy who was looking at them with a scowl "yes." Jareth finally answered her.

Elexsis cringed she had herd there little thought conversation, sometimes being half demon had its disadvantages. "You two are sick…" she said with a shudder of disgust.

"perhaps." lily purred her inhumanly long tongue slid out to wet her lips making the girl shudder even more.

"alright, ive had enough" Elexsis growled raising her fist but as she lurched forward to strike him she found she could not move.

She growled in irritation seeing Jareth holding a crystal holding her back with magic.

"tisk tisk." Jareth chuckled. "lets not get violent." He grinned.

"That's my department right." Lily grinned with a wink at Jareth.

" Dammit..... I cant believe I ever liked you, you bastard!!!" Elexsis spat struggling against her invisible restraints

"me to." Jareth growled, her childish tantrums where starting to get on his nerves.

"Perhaps we should leave for now. We can come back when the girl decides to grow up hhmmnn." lily smiled at the girl before stepping back calling her shadows to take them back underground.

Jareth bowed low and turned to leave with lily.

Elexsis growled as her cell phone went off and slammed it off hanging up on who ever was calling

"Arghh I just wish that I could……….." she growled tripping over her bed "Damn it." She muttered as Jareth turned around.

"Wish what?" Jareth said looking right at her.

Lily turned also things looked like they where getting interesting. she just loved it when people wished.

Lily shuddered in anticipation and closed her eyes but frowned she could not read the girl thoughts.

"interesting." Lily whispered.

the girl grinned slyly for a moment "since you are bound by the rules of the labyrinth I wish you could just treat me like an individual, I challenge you to put up with me in the labyrinth for 5 days." Elexsis barked out before she realised what she had said.

Jareth burst into laughter throwing his head back in his mirth "Why on earth would I agree to that." He said with a smug grin.

"im not bound by the rules when it concerns you." He smirked seeing her pissed off expression.

"I do treat you like an individual you just refuse to see it." Jareth said crossing his arms.

" the goblin king I knew, wouldn't turn down a challenge" the girl said taking a step closer to him.

"playing to my ego are we." Jareth grinned. "then how about we rephrase this challenge hhmmnn." He said.

"lets see if you can control that little temper of yours and put up with me for 5 days underground hmmmm." Jareth said and smirked again when she tried to avoided eye contact.

"Fear me love my ass." she girl muttered under her breath.

"That bout has sailed my sweet, Im afraid that position is filled. isn't that right my dark temptress" Jareth purred at lily who grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"5 days huh? ok, so be it, I wish the goblins would take me away, right now!" she snapped with a glair.

"Please allow me." Lily purred before her shadows surrounded them. A moment later they withdrew and they where in the throne room.

Elexsis glanced around the room and kicked a goblin that got to close "ive always hated this place" she growled as a goblin chased a chicken around.

"then why did you agree to return." Jareth chuckled at her blush.

"Admit it there's something about this place that you like." Lily grinned "I may not be able to read your thoughts and dreams above but down here your an open book." Lily smiled at the girl.

Elexsis sighed and glanced out of the window and realised with a grin why she loved the labyrinth. the view from the castle was spectacular.

"I thought as much." Lily smiled walking over to the girl to look out the same window "our Kingdome is as great." Lily murmured wistfully.

"hey jareth why do you turn into an owl" the girl said completely out of the blue.

"its not something I have control over it is simply the form the labyrinth chose for me." Jareth smiled his head tilting to the side earning him a chuckled from lily, she

always joked that this habit of tilting his head was from turning into an owl to much.

"Its something the labyrinth decides?" the girl said with a raised eyebrow.

"a barn owl, hmm" Elexsis grinned and began to concentrate while raising a hand at Jareth "How about.…" She grinned getting a great idea.

"this should be interesting" Lily grinned coming to stand by Jareth.

Elexsis grinned when she noticed Jareth tense.

Jareth gasped as her magic turned him into a cat.

Lily burst out lapping and sat in the throne holding her sides in her mirth

"I like this kid" lily giggled as a cat Jareth glared at her before changing back to his normal self.

He turned on his heel raising his hand coursing the girl to vanish "Blast that girl." he growled before raising a crystal to watch her

"Lets see how she enjoys my labyrinth this time." He chuckled holding the crystal so lily could see.

Lily smiled "I love it when you do that" she purred Running a hand over his shoulder to stroke his ear Jareth tilted his head to give her better access "and I love you." He purred planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

Elexsis grinned little did he know she knew this place like the back of her hand She grinned before turning left into the stone corridors of the labyrinth.

* * *

"she thinks she knows the way." Lily chuckled before raising her hands and closing her eyes "lets see how you deal with this." Lily grinned as the labyrinth hummed and began to rearranged itself .

"my sentiment exactly" Jareth chuckled

"keep trying lily, I know all the combinations of this place" the girl smirked before taking a correct turn to the right.

"then lets see how you cope without your magic and powers." Lily growled throwing her shadows out of the window. They shot threw the labyrinth darting left and right before catching the girl of balance the shadows ripped threw the girls body knocking her out.

lily smiled as her shadows returned to her she sighed as she absorbed them "Such power." Lily giggled "lets see ah yes her memories of the labyrinth

as well." she grinned with a snap of her fingers.

"What have you done!" Jareth turned sharply with wide eyes.

"Fear not my love ive simply taken her powers and memories of the labyrinth she still knows who and where she is and who we are and why she is here. However regarding the way through the labyrinth." Lily grinned "She no longer knows what way to go."

"i love it when you do that" Jareth growled pulling her against him "that's why you love me right ." she grinned giving him a quick kiss before they carried on watching the girl

* * *

Jareths laughter drifts from the castle and the girls ears twitch at the sound "stupid goblin freak" she muttered before glancing around.

Jareth turned to look at lily and saw the worried expression on her face "what is it my sweet" Lily sighed and snuggled up to him "Its nothing Jareth." lily looked into the crystal with a frowned

"come on Elexsis you can do it. your not going to let my little trick beat you, your stronger then that I sensed it the moment we met" Lily thought silently as she watched jareth through the corner of her eyes "jareth see's it to but you have to prove it to us" Lily sighed in thought.

* * *

7 hours later

* * *

Lily smiled softly at the girl as she stepped up the steps "Had fun did we" the girl growled then smiled at lily her smiley dimming slightly as jareth stepped up to her offering a crystal only this one was black

The girl rose an eyebrow wandering what it was.

"Its your powers and memories" lily smiled softly taking the crystal from Jareth and handing it to the girl.

"you've earnt them back" Jareth smiled before going to stand by lily.

"how do i know your not lying, and going to turn me into a goblin or something." She said eyeing the crystal warily.

"Because my sweet if I wanted another mindless goblin I would of never let you leave the first time and you would already be a goblin." Jareth said "your so untrusting." Jareth said bitterly.

Lily sighed "have you learnt nothing from you run" Lily frowned taking the girls shoulders.

"please tell me." Lily sighed in defeat "I had such high hopes for you." lily turned

away. It seemed this girl was to stubborn to listen.

"well, Jareth's hardly re-earnt my trust. he's the same as I always remember him stubborn, and a jackass." The girl said crossing her arms.

"I see im sorry to hear that." Jareth tossed a crystal at the girl sending her above "Jareth wait." lily gasped as he walked inside. "damn it Elexsis." lily cursed following him inside "what the hell are you doing" lily growled grabbing him by the shoulders.

"you saw how she looked at me. lily she will never change she will always hate me." Jareth growled before disappearing and leaving lily standing there her hands falling limply at her sides.

Lily fell to her knees he had never spoken to her like that before this girl had hurt him more then she realised. "I will make t his right I swear it my husband I will change her mind about you will get your friend back I swear it." lily growled before disappearing to the above.

* * *

Elexsis sat in her room, the stereo set up playing loud music next the crystal on her bed stand. She growled throwing another darts at a drawing of Jareth.

"well done" lily growled bitterly clapping her hands in applause as she entered the girls room.

"I hope he can hear that heavy metal music he disserves a headache like the one he give me. The girl sulked.

"you are as bad as him." lily sighed crossing her arms.

"stubborn to the core." lily shook her head.

The girl sighed trying to get as the world falls down out of her head.

"look Elexsis" lily sighed raising her hand a purple flam dancing in it. inside the flames the girl could see Jareth sulking in his throne.

"why do you do this to each other is it so hard to think he might of changed, you have been gone a long time." Lily pleaded.

"I don't care. He disserves to feel bad he's a jerk" the girl spat looking away from the flames.

lily shook her head in disbelieve putting the flame in her hand out.

"i don't understand you." Lily sighed sitting down.

Elexsis growled and slammed the crystal down on the table shattering it and cutting her hand "whom am I kidding, i cant get the idiot out of my head!" The girl groaned in frustration.

Lilys eyes narrowed in so slits "I beg your pardon." lily said her voice going slightly icy.

She looked at the girl in anger for a second before realisation stuck her "I see" Lily said with a smile

"you know he has changed but your so stubborn your trying to tell yourself he hasn't because its easer to hate him then forgive him and be friends" lily sighed with a bitter chuckle.

"Elexsis I know its hard but please you will both feel better if make up and be friends again." lily stood and waved her hand creating a portal "come." lily whispered before stepping through the portal leaving it open for Elexsis.

* * *

Elexsis leant against the wall after she followed lily through the portal "Jazz can we talk" She said stepping away from the wall.

Jareth looked up for a moment then looked away "come to teach me another lesson have you" he growled bitterly.

"damn it lily why did you bring her back" Jareth sighed in thought before he sat up. "im sorry Elexsis, What did you want to talk about?" he said raising his hands in his defence when she shot him a glare.

"I remember now why that song is stuck in my head. back when we knew each other you dedicated that song to me." She sighed at the memorie.

"perhaps but i fear you think it for the wrong reason" he sighed.

" I realise something now." he started as he stood and began to pace.

"you see Elexsis at the time I thought I was in love with you" he sighed choosing his words carefully "but it was not a romantic love. I see that now" he stopped pacing and looked at her.

"I think I know now what it was I love you Elexsis but as a sister.

"and we know how well siblings get along don't we" lily smiled with a chuckled remembering an argument jareth had with one of his brothers.

"I acted in confusion not knowing how to act around you I was confusing two types of love together it was no wander we ended up arguing all the time." Jareth smiled softly at her before glancing a lily.

"it was not till I met lily and felt what true romantic love was. only then did I realise my mistake." Jareth sighed.

"But alas the damage was done and you where so set in your ways that you would not allow yourself to feel anything for me but hate and that frustrated me and escalated our arguments." Jareth said running a hand through his hair.

"That's the thing.... i realize now... that I don't hate you." the girl sighed in defeat.

Lily smiled warmly at last they where making progress.

"I mean sometimes you annoy the hell out of me, but its not hate." she said with an awkward smile.

"I see you understand as well now" Jareth smiled with a sigh of release it felt like a great wait had been lifted from his shoulders.

"how about we forget the past and take a step towards the future the right way this time" lily smiled taking one of Elexsis hands and one of Jareths

"shake on it" lily chuckled stepping back.

"I guess what im saying, ive realized that" she said with a blush.

"I guess im saying, I wish I was in lily's place." she looked down ashamed.

Lily rose an eyebrow as did Jareth. Jareth blushed slightly "well I umm. im flattered."

Lily growled at him and he raised his hands in his defence

"but you herd me right. I am flattered that you love me but I never felt that way about you." Jareth sighed feeling terribly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"please try to understand" Jareth took a step back towards lily taking her hand "I hope you can find it in your heart to accept us." Jareth said some how needing

Elexsis's approval of his marriage with lily.

" All I ask lily, is one favour. let me have my 5 second dream, then I swear, ill never touch jareth again." she said grinning seeing Jareth look around looking to escape.

lily rose an eyebrow seeing the uncomfortable look Jareth was giving her "you dare" Jareth send in a thought he projected to Lily she grinned and Jareth looked panicked when lily disappeared

"go right a head a kiss nothing more" lily said her voice a rough warning growl

"wait hang on a second" Jareth gasped taking a step back as Elexsis grinned and stepped forward.

Jareth sighed in defeat with a shrug and took elexsis into his arms.

"one kiss" he murmured against her lips "nothing more." he whispered before sealing his lips over Hers.

Elexsis sighs as they part and hugs him tightly before letting go. "You know, I could always get rid of lily she grinned teasingly extending a claw.

"Try me" lily growled appearing from nowhere and holding Elexsis from behind her fangs at her jugular. before grinning with a wink at Elexsis.

"Sorry but lily is my soul mate. We could never be" Jareth smiled softly at Elexsis's understanding look.

Elexsis grins before grabbing Lilys arm and playfully throwing her on the floor below Jareth

Jareth looked panicked for a moment raising a crystal only to growl in irritation as both girls burst out laughing.

"Don't worry" lily giggled getting up in a graceful motion.

"Its time to leave Amy" Lily smiled softly making another portal.

"One more thing before I go." she grinned "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered." She took a step forward.

"Oh no you don't" Lily chuckled pushing Elexsis through the portal.

Jareth chuckled before sitting down on his throne as lily winked and collapsed the portal.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Dear Jareth

how's the witch? just kidding. Have bought myself a barn owl as a pet and guess what I named it.

Jareth

take care old friend

Love Elexsis.

* * *

Jareth chuckled reading the letter

"a letter from Elexsis" Lily smiled softly as Jareth nodded and handed it to her.

Lily read the letter with a chuckled "A witch ay" Lily chuckled.

"something never change" Lily smiled softly and laughed with Jareth "Indeed my love" Jareth smiled wrapping his arms around her "indeed"

* * *

fade to black.

* * *

Well there you have it i had to re word some of it to flow better and i apologise if the spelling and grammer are not perfect but I havent had time to go over this completly and i wanted to get it up ASAP for my friend.


End file.
